


Devils Don’t Fly

by Alex_Ray



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel!Logan, Cliffhanger, Devil!Janus, Devil!Remus, M/M, Sad Deceit | Janus Sanders, Wing AU, Wingfic, angel!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Ray/pseuds/Alex_Ray
Summary: This is a gift stemming from an idea I hadJanus killed Remus and (tried to kill) Virgil because the past ruler of the angels killed his love, Prince of the Angel’s Roman, and he wanted all angel’s to suffer if they ever fell in love with a devil because he had to watch his love fall from the clouds while the devil guards held him back because he would have killed himself trying to fly to Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Devils Don’t Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo_the_gecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/gifts).



Janus watched as Logan resurrected Virgil, heart breaking all over again. As he walks away he starts crying. He walks into the castle, going down a secret hallway. He walks into a room with a devil laying on the bed.

“I did it again… I promised myself I wouldn’t do it!” He sits on the floor. “I wish you could wake up so I could send you to Logan…” he looked up at the man who so closely resembled his love, the man who loved the ruler of the Angel’s. “I’m sorry Remus…” Janus buries his head in his knees. Suddenly a sound comes from the bed. Janus looks up and Remus is shifting and he sits up. 

“What the hell happened..?” Janus gasps and Remus looks up. He scrambles away from Janus. “You! Why the hell am I here!? You-.... You killed me… how am I alive?” Janus looks down. 

“I felt guilty and I resurrected you. Yo-you can go see Logan…” Remus frowns.

“Before I do that, why did you kill me in the first place?” Janus sighs. 

“You want the short story? I fell in love with the Prince of the Angel’s. His father killed him and pushed him from the clouds and… I had to watch as my love fell from the greatest height into the sea as the guards held me back because they knew I would destroy myself to save him.” Janus stands up. “You can go now, I’ll have the guards lead you out.” Janus walks away.

Remus is led to the border by the guards the entire time he’s stuck in his head. Logan saw the guards and flew down there. He landed at the border and gasped. 

“Remus?” Remus looked up.

“Hi Lo-lo.” Logan gasped and tackle-hugged Remus. 

“You're alive, you're really alive!” Remus hugged back. 

“Yeah, I’m here nerd.” Remus smiles. Logan looks up at Remus.

“How are you alive? I watched you die!” Remus kisses Logan’s forehead.

“Janus resurrected me.” Logan looks confused, wings shuffling uncomfortably.

“Why?” Remus sighs.

“He said he felt guilty and he gave me a reason why he killed me.”

“Really? What was it?”

“He said that he fell in love with Prince Roman and that Roman’s father killed him.” Logan looks really confused at that.

“Remus…. Prince Roman is still alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Evil


End file.
